hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Lyre, Liar
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 21 of 50 |Order in Season = 21 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 190 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Fame" |Next Episode in Series = "A Lady in Hades" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "A Tale of Two Muses" |Next Episode in Franchise = "A Lady in Hades" |title cap image = }} Summary Iolaus and Hercules are walking through the marketplace. Iolaus comments on how Hercules has been in a "mood" ever since Eurydice and Orpheus left. Iolaus explains to Hercules that Orpheus is her boyfriend and not him, and that at this moment they are both probably somewhere hiding from Bacchus. Hercules is about to comment when he spots Eurydice in the marketplace. he calls to her and she comes over. They both start babbling like idiots, and Iolaus walks off to find Orpheus. Iolaus and Orpheus return to Hercules and Eurydice, and then the 4 of them are attacked by a group of Bacchae. Iolaus wonders how Bacchus found them. Before anyone can answer a Bacchae revels that a bundle in Orpheus' cart is the Lyre. Eurydice is upset and calls Orpheus a liar. Iolaus is confused he thought that Orpheus throw the Lyre away. Hercules realizes that is was only the case that Orpheus threw into the sea. A fight breaks out. In the course of the fight Eurydice gets a hold of the Lyre and throws it away. Hercules goes to retrieve it. While everyone is fighting the Bacchae, Hercules grabs the Lyre and drags it back and forth over a rock, causing it to make a squealing noise. The Bacchae run off. The gang gets together. Hercules hands Eurydice the Lyre. Orpheus and Hercules get into an argument. No one notices Eurydice storm off with the Lyre. Iolaus breaks them up and asks if they have any idea where she went. Hercules says he thinks he does. Eurydice arrives at Bacchus' palace and returns the Lyre on condition that Bacchus leaves Orpheus, Hercules, and Iolaus alone. Meanwhile, the guys are en-route to Bacchus' when they are attacked by vines. Back at Bacchus': Hercules is tied up and Eurydice visits. She says she has arranged for his, as well as Orpheus and Iolaus', freedom. She then kisses him, says goodbys, and leaves. The guys are brought before Bacchus, who announces that he is getting married. His bride is Eurydice. Hercules will not let her do it, and attacks Bacchus, knocking over a pot and starting a fire. A major fight free-for-all breaks out. When the fight dies down, Eurydice runs into Hercules' arms. Orpheus is confused. The four of them head out, as the place is burning down around them. Orpheus refuses to leave without the lyre. He goes back for it, and is caught by Bacchus. Bacchus takes him outside and drops him at Hercules' feet. Hercules orders Iolaus to get Orpheus out of there. He does. Hercules and Bacchus fight. Eurydice watches, but, when Bacchus plans a sneak attack with a vine, Eurydice pushes Hercules out of the way and is wacked by the vine and sent flying. Bacchus stops his attack, as Hercules runs to Eurydice. They have a touching goodbye talk as Eurydice dies. Bacchus yells "Noooooo!!!!" Hercules cries. Bacchus blames Hercules for her death saying it was his fault she left him. Hercules says if he truly believes that then kill him. Bacchus will not do it. He says that Hercules' grief causes more pain then anything he could inflict. But, warns Hercules that he will be back one day for vengeance. Background Information * Though Bacchus vows revenge against Hercules, he is never seen menacing him again. It is likely, though, that had the series continued for another season, Bacchus would've returned. * This is the third episode of the Eurydice tetralogy. Links and References Guest Stars * Kevin Smith as Bacchus * Keiren Hutchinson as Orpheus * Morgan Fairhead as Eurydice * Julia Sproule as Teenage Fan * Win Windle as Bacchae #2 References * Bacchae * Bacchus' Lyre de:Herzschmerz Category:YH episodes Category:Musical episodes